After Shadow
by Mistian Longhorn
Summary: After Adam Lambert, at the height of his career is kidnapped, he finds himself in a strange hospital with strange experiments being performed on him. Who are these people and what do they want from him?
1. Prologue

Before Shadow

Prologue

**Adam's Diary**

March 22, 2013

Dear Diary,

Just another sunny day! Well… except for a couple of weird things today but nothing too unusual. Well… things were a little weird after I got back from the studio. When I got home from the studio somebody came up to me and asked me if I needed a ride home. I really didn't know them so I politely told them I had my own way home. But they wouldn't really take no for an answer so I kind of acted like a small child and ran for my life. (so embarrassed right now!) Oh and the worst thing ever happened; the paparazzi saw me running and videotaped the whole thing! Oh, I'm ruined! Can't wait to see tomorrow headlines: Adam Lambert runs like little girl when offered a ride. I'm domed… but hey I guess it can't get any worse can it? Oh but it did! The next hour they came again and told me my manager had called and needed to have an urgent meeting with me today. So after I left they followed me in their car and tried to coax me into their car again after I got done at work. What on earth do they want? If it's an autograph or something like that I'm cool with it. I don't really do one night stands but I'd be happy to give you a small kiss on the lips if that floats your boat.

Whatever… I don't care anymore anyway. I'm more worried about what those paparazzi people are doing with that camera. Maybe I can pay them into giving it back. Hm… I'll let you know the deets tomorrow.

Write to ya later!

Love,

Adam Lambert

March 25, 2013

Dear Diary,

Those people were bothering me again today. This time they claimed they had tire trouble. Too bad I'm not stupid. Seriously their tire was just fine and if they needed help they should call a mechanic, not ask me to help them. I don't even know the first thing about cars! If I get a flat I have to call my brother over to help fix it. Jeez… why can't these people just leave me alone? Oh and by the way… totally snatched that camera today! They were just sitting on a bench eating lunch and I walked over and took it. Oh I feel like such a badass right now! Oh and they chased me for it too! Thank god I've been working out a lot lately because they do not give up easily! I had to sprint about ten blocks to escape them. Woo I'm tired. Speaking of tires…. Somebody took the air out of my car tires today. Slightly annoyed with them right now (whoever they may be). You guys better pray I don't find out who you are or you're gonna get my "respect speech"! Oh I'm am so mean today ;) But anyways… that's pretty much all that happened today so if you find out anything about those stupid car peoples I'd be happy to know (not that you can talk ;) ).

Slightly annoyed and badass,

Adam Lambert

March 27, 2013

Dear Diary,

I don't really know what happened today but when I got outside my house to throw my trash away somebody came up from behind me and hit me with something hard. I don't really remember what it was but it hurt. And afterwards they picked me up and threw me in the back of their van, and put some rubbing alcohol to my face to put me to sleep. Now, I've got a bad hangover and some bonds on my hands and feet. Let's pray they're my friends playing a prank on me. If not… well let's say I'm not trying to think about that. If it isn't them I think I'm going to panic and scream until their windows shatter and I can get out. But wow, if they're my friends they don't need to hit me so hard! Ouch! Tommy is sooo going to pay for this… But then again… why would he do something like this? What if it's not him and I'm actually being held hostage in this van? Oh god… I'm not going to think about that. That is a very bad thing to think about.

Pray it's Tommy playing a joke,

Adam Lambert

March 28, 2013

Dear Diary,

I don't think this was a prank… there are two large muscular men in the front of the van and they keep looking back at me to make sure I'm not trying to escape. I'm really scared. They won't let me get up or move or anything. Ow… my stomach hurts. I haven't had anything to eat since I got taken yesterday. What do they want with me? If they're crazy fans I can promise I'll visit them whenever I can to make them happy. In fact, I'll even make out with them if that makes them happy. I just wish I knew what was going on.

Ow… I just really want to go home. My stomach hurts beyond belief. They've been trying to make me consume this weird liquid that looks like medicine. I don't really think I should eat it. Ow…

…They just forced me to eat it. Ow… now my stomach hurts more… ow… I hate these people! I hope they fall off a cliff and die!

Hm… I think I'm going to take a short nap. Hopefully I'll feel better afterwards…

The people in the front of the van don't talk very much; they only glance back at me to make sure I'm "asleep" (not that I have a reason to be awake). Every once in a while they'll come back to me and insert some of that horrible liquid into my mouth and make me swallow it. It tastes horrible! I think the stuff is supposed to make me sleep. I'm not really sure. When they insert it into my mouth they mutter some things and write notes on their clipboards. I wonder what it means… Right now they're watching me and writing on their clipboards. I don't get what the big deal is. The stuff tastes like fish and it makes my stomach hurt. I've spit it out multiple times, can't they figure out I'm not going to eat it?

Anyway… I really wish they would quit feeding me that stuff, I feel like I'm going to throw up. When I spit it out they come back here and force it back down my throat. It hurts. The one holds me in a slightly bent back sitting position while the other one shoves the syringe halfway down my throat. Uk… Oh, and if I manage to get it out of my stomach they come back and the one holds me by my hair, forcing my head back, while the other shoves it back down my throat. I know I should just eat it but… I've thrown up two times and my stomach is starting to burn. The stuff hurts.

Er.… I just threw up again. My stomach hurts so much… Oh crap I think I'm gonna throw up again… just wait a second…

Okay, done. Oh… I think I'm gonna throw up again…

I can't write anymore, my stomach hurts too much. Maybe I'll try again later. But man I'm so tired… I'll let you know if I get any better. I really hope this nightmare ends soon…

Sincerely,

Adam Lambert


	2. Chapter 1

"Dr. Alley, I think our patient is waking up." A voice said.

A bright light turned on and a young woman in a lab coat walked in with a needle in her hand. "Sh… don't disturb him it's a miracle he survived the procedure."

"But ma'am, he's only five years old." The other person said.

Dr. Alley nodded and walked over to the lab table, glancing down at the small shape."I know, but age reversing is a difficult procedure, especially at his age. After all, he was 30 years old. That required memory erasing, cell killing, reverse puberty, and forcing his bones back to child-like proportion."

"But ma'am he was asleep the whole time, how could have he felt it?" The assistant asked.

The older woman shook her head and walked over to the body of her patient, gently touchingtheir forehead. "They feel a lot during this procedure, even when they're asleep. Their memories are being erased, their cells are dying, and their nerves being reset. Honestly, it's no shock that some of them die from it."

"I see… So what now? What will we do with him?" The assistant asked.

The doctor shook her head and touched her patient's face gently. "I don't know. That's the government's decision to make. We have little to no say in the matter." She thought a moment then looked over at her assistant.

But may I say, I can't believe he survived the procedure! Most people 20 and older usually die after the first five minutes of the serum being injected."

"But ma'am I thought it was a procedure." The assistant said.

The older woman shook her head and walked over to a small shape on the lab table, injecting some water into his bloodstream. "No, it was called that so no one would complain we're using illegal substances. In all truth, it's more like we gave him an injection of heroine. Except this heroine makes his cells reverse the aging process. Which reminds me…

The real procedure begins in a couple of weeks. First we need to make sure his body is stable and the aging reversitation has stopped. So far it appears the age reversing has paused but we won't know how long it will last.

Most of the time it lasts forever but in some rare cases the age reversing process begins again. For him, I believe, it will be all right. Usually those reversed at an older age are eager to begin aging again. But those who are reversed at a younger age, sadly, usually don't stop reverse aging until they end up turning back into an egg and sperm or a pile of genes.

But good news for our patient, he's stable and appears to have halted in his reverse aging."

"Oh, that's good. So what do we do with him for the next two weeks? You said the real procedure begins then." Her assistant said.

The young doctor shrugged and pulled the blanket back from her patient's face, softly touching the youthful face. "We keep an eye on him. He needs some recovery time from his reverse aging. Also, we need to measure his strength and progress, to make sure he's all healthy for the big procedure.

Oh, I almost forgot, he also needs to form an emotional bond with us so that way he'll cooperate with us. Sound good?"

"Yes ma'am. So… when should we wake him up?" The assistant asked.

The woman pulled the blanket back over her patient's face then inserted an IV into his arm. "Whenever he's ready."


	3. Chapter 2

In a flower covered meadow, a young doctor walked with a small red-haired boy, his eyes a soft blue in the sunlight.

"Mommy why do you always put that funny looking paper around my waist?"The young boy asked.

His 'mother' shrugged and placed the tape measure around his middle, checking his growth. "I don't know sweetie, maybe it's because I like to know how big you're getting?" She affectionately tickled his belly and ruffled his hair.

The young boy giggled and pushed her hands away."Don't do that mommy, that tickles!...Hey mommy, why don't I ever get to play with other children like on TV?"

His "mother" picked him up easily and set him on a scale. "Adam I've told you before, there's no other children around. Yes, I would love to give you lots of little friends to play with but I can't. Do you understand sweetie?"

"Yes mommy. Hey mommy can I ask you a question?" Adam asked.

His mother thought a moment then nodded. "Yes dear?"

"What happened to the playground we used to have? It was here yesterday. Did you give it to Cece?" he asked.

His mother shook her head and picked up the small boy. "No sweetie I didn't. I think the workers took it away. They said they wanted to play on it."

"But mommy I saw Cece with it. She had another child on it. Wait, you said there were no other children here." He said, a confused tone in his voice.

The scientist groaned loudly and half gently pushed the child forward so he would walk. "Quiet Adam, you don't know what you're talking about."

"But mommy I saw…" He said.

"Quit complaining!" The scientist picked up the small child and carried him over to the open field of grass, dropping him off in a spot with flowers. "Play with the flowers; they're much better than your playground." She walked over to her pile of measuring equipment and pulled out another tape measure and put it around his middle. "Let's see… on look you grew!"

"You're not my mommy." Adam said plainly.

The scientist's blood ran cold and she stared at the young child. "… What did you just say?"

"You're not my mommy." The child said again.

Stacy shook her head and crossed her arms. He couldn't know what he was talking about, could he? "I'm not your mommy? Why not?"

"You're not my mommy! My mommy has pretty blue eyes and brown hair." The child said angrily.

The woman stared in horror then glanced down at the small child's head, her blood running a freezing cold. 'Oh god he remembers…' She thought. She quickly grabbed the child by the hand and rushed him into the lab. "Cece get over here!" She shouted. "His mind hasn't been completely erased!" She forced the young boy onto the lab table and put a sleep mask on him, knocking him out cold within a couple of minutes.

Within a second Cece ran into the room carrying a syringe filled with liquid. "What's going on assistant? You said the child's memory hasn't been erased."

"I don't know! We administered the reverse aging serum and he still remembers part of his old life. I thought the reverse serum was supposed to erase all of his old memories!" the assistant said miserably.

Cece shrugged and placed her hands on the small child's head, checking his temperature. "Calm down Stacy! I don't know if this is all in his head or just a freak accident. All of the other patients remember nothing. Maybe he only remembers everything from before he was five. After all, he didn't mention being kidnapped or being a celebrity before this right?"

"I don't know, I never really gave him a chance to talk. I just kinda grabbed him after he said that thing about his mother…" Stacy said unhappily.

Cece sighed quietly and pulled the sleep mask off the small child. "Stacy, why didn't you let him finish talking? If he still remembers his old life then we might be in trouble. But until we know for sure we need to remain calm. Most patients forget everything when they're deaged. Maybe he's just a bit whacked up after the deage serum. Just check with him to see what he knows, then we'll know if the serum works or not. Okay?

Here… he's waking up, ask him about his old life in the form of a game or something. Use your imagination. Just make sure he doesn't figure out what we're doing."

As Cece said this, the small child's eyes opened and he glanced up at the doctors. "Where's my mommy?" he asked.

Stacy calmly picked him up and ruffled his hair, her hands slightly shaking. "She's at work today sweetie. She left you left you to be watched by us today."

"You and Cece?" He asked. "Okay. But why did you want me to call you mommy earlier? You're not my mommy."

Stacy sighed quietly and put Adam on her lap. 'Just make up something he can't get suspicious of.' "I just said that so the transition would be easier for you. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand." The child said

Stacy nodded softly and stroked his soft red hair. "So Adam, sweetie, do you want to play a game? I have a really fun one for you…"

"Really? Oh yes, I'd love to play!" Adam said excitedly.

Stacy smiled and took out a small pile of photographs, laying them out on the table. "Okay Adam, the rules of the game are you tell me who these people in the photographs are. Sound like fun?"

"Yeah! So, where are the pictures?" The child asked.

Stacy pointed to the photographs on the table and picked the child up onto her lap. "On the table." The first five contained pictures of his family from when he was a child, the second five contained pictures of his friends in high school, and the last five were pictures of his friends and of his moments during American Idol. "Okay Adam," she said softly. "Tell me, who are these people?" she pointed to the first five photographs.

"This one's my mommy Leila, the second one is my daddy Eber, and the third one is my brother Neil, this one is my grandma, and the last one is my grandpa." The child said happily.

"Very good…" Stacy said. "Now who are these people?" She pointed to the second set of photographs.

Adam shook his head and looked at them in confusion. "I don't know…"

"Very good." Stacy let out a sigh of relief. "Okay now, do you remember any of these people?" she pointed to the last set of photographs.

Adam shook his head and looked at them in confusion, then a strange look came to his face. "I don't really know any of them… except for this one…" he pointed to Kris Allen.

"What do you remember about him?" Stacy asked.

The child shook his head and looked at the photograph closer. "I don't really remember… all I know is I liked him. Maybe even loved him…" A confused look came to the child's face and he looked down at the photograph again. "Stacy, is it possible that I could love a man? I thought boys were supposed to like girls."

"I don't know honey, let's just look at the pictures again. Here… are you sure you don't remember any of the other people?" Stacy asked.

Adam glanced at the pictures then picked up a specific one, studying the person closely on it. "Not really no… but this person… hey this person is me!" He held up the picture of him standing next to Kris Allen on American Idol. "Look Stacy it's me and him! I remember now, we were best friends, and I let him win American idol… I talked the Arizona phone company into letting them place more phone calls than they were supposed to. And I remember afterwards… I kissed him… it felt so nice…" He trailed off slightly.

Stacy's blood ran cold. 'Oh god he remembers…'

The child's look turned confused and he looked at her. "Stacy, why do I remember all this stuff? I'm not old enough to be this person…

Hey wait a minute… I remember now, I was out walking when a car came and got me… and some people knocked me out… and then I ended up here…" His voice trailed off. Then his voice grew angry. "What did you do to me?"

The child's confused look turned firm and he pulled away from the doctor. "I should have known… You were the people that set up to kidnap me! You were the ones that made me eat that beastly stuff! Oh my gosh… you turned me back into a child… You thought you could erase my memory… but it didn't work… you know what? When I get out of here I swear to god I will turn you in and you will spend the rest of your life behind bars! How dare you do this to me! No, how dare you do this to anyone! You have no right to do what you did! I swear to god I will…" Stacy grabbed Adam by his hair and forced the sleep mask back on him, holding it to his face until he passed out.

"…That's enough Adam…" Stacy said softly. "You will not remember anything after this procedure is over. And if you do… it will be too late… by the time we're done you won't even be able to recognize yourself. So enjoy your memories while you still have them… when you wake up you will be a completely different person…"


	4. Chapter 3

"Tell me Stacy, how is our patient doing?" A voice asked.

Stacy walked over to a large body on the lab table and gently stroked its face. "Very well Cece, he appears to be showing great progress. His body has accepted all of the artificial replacements."

Cece nodded and walked over to her lab table, eying the man on it with interest. "That's good…" She pulled back the sheet and looked at his face. It was covered in bandages and a sleep mask. "If all goes as planned he will be ready to go within a week."

"Ready to go? But he just got done with surgery, how will he be ready to go in that short a time?" Stacy asked.

Cece touched her patient's face gingerly and put a thermometer into his mouth. "His body has been given a new cell that quickly fixes all broken or damaged cells. He will be fully recovered by tomorrow I'd say."

"Really? That's pretty impressive." Stacy said.

Cece nodded and pulled out a syringe, injecting its contents into her patient. "Yes, I'd say so. But remember, when he's fully awake I want you to stay behind those steel doors. His mind will be in a state of animal-like fear and I'm not sure if he will attack or cower in his confusion."

"Okay." Stacy nodded. She walked over to the patient and looked at his face. His face was covered in bandages and plastic, along with a needle in his forehead. The only piece of his skin she could see was his lips, the only thing left on his face unchanged.

"Ah I see you've seen the only place we didn't operate on…" Cece smirked. She touched the lips gingerly and took the thermometer out of them.

"Why didn't we do anything to them?" Stacy asked.

Cece laughed softly and checked her thermometer for temperature. "Oh that? Well… we figured they were attractive enough the way they were. Besides, the main reason we operated on everything else was so we could make it stronger. You see his legs? Their bones are made from a mixture of calcium and diamond. Pretty much every substance in his body has been replaced or added to a metal or a super cell of some kind. Like his brain, it can now store up to ten thousand times more memories and replaces broken memory cells, something that could not have been done before. And we also improved some of his appearance. You know those bad marks from when he once did drugs and the damage he did to his lungs? Well… now all those scars on his skin are gone and his lungs have been completely replaced with a new set of stronger cells. In a way, he's super human. He should be able to run twice as fast as any Olympic athlete, overpower any weight lifter, and survive months without food. His body has changed so that it can use up his extra fat quickly and effectively."

"Wait, you said you changed everything besides his lips. Does that mean you changed his… his…" Stacy said awkwardly.

Cece laughed softly and put her hand on the edge of the bed sheet. "His genitalia?"

"Yes, that." Stacy said awkwardly.

Cece shrugged and pulled the blanket off her patient, revealing every inch of his exposed naked body. "Yes, we officially fixed his genitalia so if he gets hit there he won't crumple like the average human male. We also improved a bit of size… he was rather large the way it was but we added a little bit extra to cover up the surgery we had to do to fix the pain problem. Other than that, that was pretty much all we had to do to that area. Any other questions?"

"Um just one…" Stacy said. "Did you do anything to his eyes?"

Cece looked curiously at her assistant and pulled the bandage slightly off her patient's eyes. They were the same soft blue as they were before the surgery. "Oh, I just improved his vision, now he can see for hundreds of miles and can detect the slightest movement, along with being able to see in the dark. Other than that, they're pretty much fine. The same soft blue as last time. And I also improved his hearing, if you're wondering, so now he can hear an insect walk from ten miles away. Any more questions?"

"No. I'm good. So, when do we get to wake him up?"

"I'd say tomorrow." Cece said.


	5. Chapter 4

"Okay Stacy, are you ready?" Cece asked.

Stacy walked up behind the two ton steel doors, separating herself from the patient, and walked upstairs to the glass window. "Yes I'm ready."

"Good." Cece said. She walked over to her patient and attached two thick chains to his arms and legs. Then she pulled the bandages off his face and took the needle out of his forehead. "Okay, he should wake up any…"

Instantly the patient's eyes opened and he leapt to his feet, the chains keep him near his bed. "Second… I see you've woken up." Cece said. She walked over to her patient and gingerly touched his face. "Hm… Let's see… Long strong legs, a pretty face, and a broad chest. I'd say you're going to make some person very happy someday…" She gingerly touched his chest then felt his stomach, pressing slightly. "And let's see… Good peck muscles, a strong core, tight abs. I'd say you're built very well. Hm… your muscles seem to be functioning properly so we don't have to worry about that… and the undercarriage…" She trailed her hands down his stomach and went to check his reproductive system.

But before she could check it, her patient snapped and backed away, snarling like an animal. "No!"

"What? You can still speak? Oh lord…" Cece groaned. She pulled out her syringe and put some fluid into it then walked over to inject it into her patient.

Her patient backed away and tried to keep away from her. "No don't! Please… I don't want to go back to sleep. It's dark, and cold, and scary. Please don't…" He pulled nervously on his chains and tried to get away from the syringe.

"…Are you afraid to be put back to sleep?" Cece asked.

Her patient nodded quickly and moved farther away from her. "Yes. It's horrible. Please… I'll do anything you ask, even let you examine my… my… 'undercarriage'… just don't put me back to sleep!"

"Hmm…" Cece thought a moment. "Anything?"

"Yes anything!" The patient cried out.

Cece thought a moment then calmly set down her syringe and walked over to her patient. "Okay, let's make a deal. You do what I ask and I won't put you to sleep. Understand?"

"Yes." The patient whimpered.

Cece nodded and got down on her hands and knees, gingerly feeling his upper leg muscles. "Okay good. Now…hm..where was I? Oh yes, evaluation…" She calmly touched his undercarriage and felt around to make sure there were no suspicious lumps.

A minute later she removed her hands from him and stepped back, a pleased look on her face. "Everything appears to be in order. Your body is responding well to the procedure and it looks like you're all healed up. You should be ready for your full physical examination tomorrow."

"Full examination?" Her patient asked.

Cece nodded and took out her clipboard, writing down a few notes. "Yes, you will have a full physical examination tomorrow. Basically, it will consist of testing the limits of your strength and power, nothing too drastic. Well… maybe a couple of X-rays and a cat scan or two but nothing too serious. Do you understand?"

"Yes." The patient said.

Cece nodded and walked over to her patient again, gently feeling his pulse. "Good. Now… let's see… you seem healthy, a little on the thin side but that can easily be fixed… overall I think you're ready to be sent off to the government base… They should be here in about a week." She picked up her syringe and went to pierce Adam's skin again.

"Wait, you said you wouldn't put me back to sleep!" Her patient cried out.

Cece calmly put the needle into her patient's skin and injected its contents into him. "I know, but you need your rest for tomorrow. I promise, no more procedures will be done to you today. Sh… it's okay, you'll wake up in the morning…" She gently helped him back up onto the lab bed and placed the blankets over his body.

Soon, he was fast asleep and the two ton steel door opened with Stacy walking out of them. She put the sleep mask on the patient and placed the needle back in his forehead, making sure he stayed asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

The next day when Stacy and Cece came to check on their patient, they found his bed empty and his chains broken.

"Stacy what did you do?" Cece groaned.

Stacy shook her head miserably and checked the bed again, the bed sheets containing a small amount of blood on them. Something strange was going on..."Nothing! I put the mask on the patient and put the needle back in his forehead. He was supposed to be asleep! How did he get loose? I put the sleep mask on him. And how did he break through his chains? They were five inches thick a piece. How is that possible?"

"I don't know!" Cece shouted angrily. She checked the bed again then stepped away from it, observing her surroundings carefully. He wasn't in the bed and he wasn't on the ground. That must have meant he was... "Okay, he couldn't have gotten that far. The doors aren't broken, and the glass window is still in check. Yes, he's got to be in here." She glanced at the ceiling carefully then took a step back, her eyes stopping on a pale shape on the ceiling.

On the ceiling the pale figure watched them, his pale naked body gleaming in the lab light.

"Cece what is it?" Stacy asked, unknowing. She glanced up at the ceiling then froze. Right where the wall met the ceiling, the tall naked male figure ,with dark spiky hair, clung deep into the wall's metal, staring at them, his deep blue eyes watching theirs. "Um… Cece I think I found our patient…" Stacy said nervously.

Cece glanced up and forced herself calm, her eyes watching their patient carefully. "Stacy… I have a feeling our patient is a lot stronger and smarter than we originally thought…. Okay here's the plan, slowly grab the dart gun out of my bag and give it to me… then get the lab bed and put it under the place he's clinging to. That way when he falls down he won't get hurt."

"Um... Cece… are you sure we should do that? He looks awfully scared…" Stacy said nervously.

Cece shook her head and picked up her dart gun, pointing it at her patient. "He's fine. He's probably just hungry that's all." She quickly shot her gun and hit her patient in the back, causing him to fall down onto his bed a minute later. "See? He's fine." She said.

Stacy looked at the patient nervously then backed away from him slowly. "I'm not so sure Cece… he doesn't look unconscious…" She touched the patient gently and felt his face, placing the needle back in forehead. A second later his eyes snapped open and he leapt ten feet back onto the wall, effortlessly crawling back up to his spot. "Cece what do we do now?" Stacy asked unhappily.

Cece shrugged slightly and grabbed her dart gun, pointing it back up at her patient. "I don't know. Try again?" She shot five darts into her patient and pushed the bed back over to where he was. A minute later he fell back down again, his body shaking.

"Just leave me alone!" He screamed.

Cece shook her head and placed the chains back on his body, making sure to add two more to each arm and leg. "Sorry sweetie, we can't do that. You're undernourished and scared. We need to make sure you're all right. Sh… just relax… let's get you something to eat okay?" She walked off into her lab then returned with a plate full of eggs, bacon, and a large steak. "Here's your breakfast!" She said cheerfully. "Eat up!" She handed him the plate and a fork.

At first the patient got a confused look on his face, then he picked up the steak, ripping off a large piece of flesh. A second later he spit it out, an annoyed look on his face.

"What's wrong honey, you don't like steak?" Cece asked gently.

The patient shook his head and threw his plate across the room, his eyes glaring dangerously. "No… there's not enough blood in it… I need blood..." His eyes darted to Stacy and he looked at her hungrily.

"Cece…" Stacy said nervously.

Cece quickly stepped in front of Stacy and took out her dart gun, pointing it at her patient. "Adam, I don't want to have to hurt you. Let's just get you something with a little more blood in it to eat okay?" She quickly stepped into the lab with Stacy behind her, their patient watching them closely.

The second they stepped into the lab Cece grabbed a raw steak out of the freezer and a syringe with green liquid in it. "Okay Stacy we have two choices, give him the meat and pray it keeps him satisfied, or we administer the killer serum and we pretend he died during the procedure when the government comes for him. I'm not sure. If we kill him the government might find out and we'll be put to death. If we let him go… he'll kill us. What do you think Stacy? It's your choice."

"I'm not sure; maybe he's just hungry for iron because he's lacking it in his blood right now. I don't know… I'm a lot more afraid of the government than I am of him right now. Let's just feed him and keep him locked up until the government arrives, then he's their problem. Sounds good?" Stacy asked.

Cece thought a moment then nodded, putting the raw meat onto a steel tray. "Okay, sounds good. Besides, what's the worst that can happen? He can survive weeks without food, we don't have to feed him every day. The government will be coming to get him in a week anyway, then he'll be their problem. So… feed him then stay out of the lab for the rest of the week?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Stacy said. She quickly threw the steak out of the lab and ran out of the testing area with Cece right behind her.


	7. Chapter 6

After about four days of waiting, Cece and Stacy's prayers were finally answered, the government was coming to get their patient.

"Cece this is the best day of my life!" Stacy cried out happily. She ran over to Cece and hugged her, tears running down her face.

Cece hugged Stacy back and ran over to the window, watching the plane land outside. "Mine too! If only we could have called them in two days ago, that would have been much better."

"Cece look they're coming inside!" Stacy shouted excitedly. She ran to the door and opened it, inviting the men in.

The men came in wearing camaflouge uniforms with dark colors, a gun in their hands. Such strange men…

They walked over to Stacy, raising their caps politely to her as they approached. "Hello mam, we're here for your patient Adam. Our officer told us he'd be ready to go when we got here."

"Oh yes. He's here." Stacy said happily. "He's right down the hall. Here, let me lead you." She motioned the men down the hallway and took them to Adam's holding area, opening the door for them when they got there.

"Here he is!" Stacy said happily. She gestured the men inside the door and walked over to the edge of the room, making sure it closed after them.

The room looked about the same as they had left it, except the steak was gone and the hospital bed mattress was nowhere to be seen. Very odd…

"Excuse me miss, but where is the patient?" the men asked.

"I don't know…" Stacy said awkwardly. "He was here yesterday; maybe he's just hiding somewhere in the room. Here, check the ceiling, he's usually up there." She glanced up at the ceiling and checked for her patient, her eyes falling on the corner.

In the corner was a descent sized dent big enough to hold a man their patient's size and a hospital bed. His new hiding place…

"Is he up there?" one of the men asked.

Stacy shrugged slightly and looked back up at the corner, her blood running cold. There were two blue eyes watching her. "I don't know. He's usually hiding up there so I'd assume so. Here, I'll get you a ladder to go check the hole..."

She quickly ran out of the room and went up to the glass window, looking at the ceiling. In the corner, she could see a pair of deep blue eyes watching the men, slowly growing closer as the men investigated the hiding place.

"Uh oh they're in trouble…" Stacy said nervously. She edged farther into her seat and leaned forward, watching the blue eyes come into the light.

In an instant she heard a scream and one of the men vanished, his body disappearing into the dent in the wall. 'Oh god, they're all going to die…' She thought silently. She quickly ran downstairs and grabbed a dart gun, throwing it into the patient's room. "Use this!" she shouted. She grabbed another dart gun and fired it at her patient, hitting him in the back.

In an instant the patient fell from his hiding place and collapsed onto the floor, his body shaking.

"We got him!" one of the men shouted. They all ran over to the patient, grabbing him by him limps.

But before they could get a good grip on him, he broke loose and he grabbed the nearest man and ripped his head off, drinking the blood pouring from the man's body.

"Oh my god he's a demon!" One of the men shouted. They all ran in opposite directions and grabbed their guns, aiming it at Adam's face.

But before they could fire a single bullet Adam took them all down and ripped their bodies to pieces, his face covered in blood.

"Oh god what have I done?" Stacy thought miserably. She quickly ran down to Cece's lab and grabbed her, tears running down her face. "Cece he's killed all of the government agents!"

Cece stared at Stacy in horror and stopped with her experiment, quickly throwing off her lab coat. "All of them? Oh god… we have to get out of here. He's too powerful for us to control anymore. Okay, here's the plan, we leave his door open and he magically escapes outside and we flee the country then change our names."

"But Cece won't the government go looking for us? We're the top scientists in charge of this experiment!" Stacy screamed.

Cece slapped Stacy quickly across the face and grabbed her by her lab coat, looking her in the eyes. "Stacy calm down! We don't have a choice! If we stay here they'll come kill us for creating this monster! If we stay the monster will eat us! Understand?"

"But Cece how will we escape? We have no passports or anything!" Stacy screamed.

Cece smirked slyly and walked over to her desk, taking out a pair of passports. "Are you sure? I think we have some pretty good passports right here…" She handed Stacy the passport then threw away her lab coat, quickly putting her hair up in a bun. "Okay Stacy, first item of business; open the door to the patient's cell." She pushed the button next to her lab station and opened the door to the cell, a loud creaking sound coming from the door. "Next," she said. "We get out of here…" She quickly grabbed Stacy and ran out into the hall, heading for the exit.

But before they could reach the exit they heard a soft pair of footsteps come up from behind them. "Hello girls… think you're going somewhere?"

Stacy and Cece quickly turned around and screamed, a government agent standing in front of them. "You're not going anywhere…" the agent said. "You're both going to pay for what you did to my troops…" He quickly took out a knife and pointed it at Cece, aiming it at her chest.

"Please don't kill me!" Cece cried.

All of a sudden, as the agent was about to stab Cece, a tall pale figure ran up behind him and took him down, quickly depleting him of blood.

"Run Stacy!" Cece screamed. She ran for the exit and burst through the hospital doors, escaping into the sunlight. As she did so, she heard something run past her then go out the doors, disappearing into the distance.

As she stopped to check what it was, she felt something touch her shoulder and she heard someone come up behind her.

"Cece the patient's gone!" Stacy shouted. She quickly hugged Cece and pointed to the soft black dot quickly disappearing into the distance, her voice holding a sigh of relief. It was over, it was all over…


End file.
